Un Soplo al Oído
by LunaTheWolf-Dragon
Summary: En la vida de Hipo siempre ha sido el trabajo. Sin ningún descanso adecuado que uno se merece pero su vida cambiara cuando su esposa le dará la noticia que él ha esperado pero hay un acontecimiento que le pasara… ONE-SHOT.


**Hola soy nueva escribiendo historias y este es el primero que he escrito y espero que lo disfruten y sin más preámbulos la historia.**

 **Un Soplo al Oído**

POV HIPO

Soy Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, estoy casado con la mujer de mis sueños Ella es Astrid Hofferson mi padre murió hace 1 año. Me dejo a cargo de su empresa "Dragons of Berk Inc" y con mi trabajo en la empresa es un exito. Mi mayor deseo es ser padre pero aun no se me cumple...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya son las 7:00 de la mañana ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la empresa! Astrid no me levanto y tengo una junta a las 8:00 de la mañana me levanto como un rayo de la cama me meto a la ducha, salgo en 5 minutos de la ducha me pongo un smoking*. Astrid me dice que me veo guapísimo pero yo le digo que parezco un pingüino. En fin yo salgo de la habitación y veo a una rubia en el comedor me acerco hacia ella muy sigilosamente sin que ella se dé cuenta me acerco hacia su oído y le soplo.

-Hipo me asustaste cuantas veces te é dicho que no me asustes así- me dijo mi querida esposa que amo tanto

-Si ya se Astrid pero me gusta asustarte- le dije con un tono tan tierno así que me acerco hacia sus labios hasta juntarlas, era un beso apasionado con amor y ternura después de 5 minutos nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Ven a desayunar conmigo ¿sí?-me dijo Astrid con una voz dulce.

-Me encantaría pero tengo una junta en menos de media hora- le dije pero vi su expresión y no le pareció mucho la idea así que le di un beso en la mejilla y salí hacia la empresa.

Hoy tuve mucho trabajo en la empresa y salí hasta la madrugada llegue a mi casa. Astrid me ha estado esperando porque, estaba sentada en el sillón hace tiempo yo digo, su expresión era de enojo.

-Mira qué hora es... Y tú llegas hasta estas horas de la madrugada-dijo con una mirada de enojo.

-Es que ya sabes mucho trabajo, reuniones en la empresa pero prometo que ya no va a suceder-le dije a Astrid.

-Está bien vamos a dormir tengo mucho sueño y también tú tienes sueño- dijo para después acercarme hacia mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios que correspondí luego de que nos faltaba aire nos separamos jadeando nos disponíamos ir a descansar me recosté en el lado derecho y Astrid en el izquierdo luego de un "buenas noches" cerré mis ojos para descansar...

Hoy que me lleva en la empresa yo se suponía que un socio de Argentina iba a firmar un tratado con nosotros para aportar y luego se rehusó a firmar que según le ofrecieron un mejor contrato en otro lugar... Ahora me voy rumbo hacia mi casa aun era temprano así que mu querida esposa no me va regañar por llegar media noche... Voy subiendo los escalones en dirección a mi habitación y encuentro a Astrid en un profundo sueño así que me acerco y remuevo su flequillo, le deposito un beso en la frente me acuesto a su lado, la abrazo de la cintura y cierro mis ojos Me levanto un poco temprano hoy es Domingo así que hoy no tengo ir a la empresa, veo a mi lado derecho veo a mi rubia en un profundo sueño me paro, voy al estudio al llegar vi los estados financieros de la empresa, los planos de construcción entre otras.

Así me la pase toda la tarde no me había fijado en la hora, fui lentamente cerrando los ojos hasta que quede en un profundo sueño...

Me desperté de golpe del escritorio vi la hora eran las 3:00 de la madrugada mi dirigí hacia mi cama me recosté dispuesto a dormir pero sonó el estúpido alarma después de tres horas me levante y fui a ducharme me dirigí hacia la cocina y no vi a mi rubia tal vez habrá salido pero sin consultarme eso era raro bueno me dirigí a la empresa esperando un día difícil.

Efectivamente hoy tuve un día muy desagradable porque la licenciada Heather me estaba coqueteando y sabe que estoy casado pero ¡Que le pasa! estoy casado. Voy manejando rumbo a mi casa ya es noche para cuando voy a dar vuelta para llegar mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse lentamente hasta quedar profundamente dormido...

Lo último que recuerdo es que tuve un accidente escuche las sirenas de las policías, la sirena de una ambulancia luego veo que todo al mi alrededor se convierte en oscuridad...

Me veo a mi mismo hay acostado a un lado tengo a mi querida Astrid llorando pero ¿Porqué? yo estoy aquí y comienza hablar.

-No hipo no te vayas quédate hazlo por mí, por ti, por tu hijo que viene en camino, si, te lo iba a decir cuando llegaras a la casa y ocurre esto justo cuando me entero-dijo acaso está esperando un hijo mío voy a ser papá que felicidad quisiera abrazarla, besarla que alegría veo como mi madre entra.

-Astrid tienes que ir a descansar a tu casa ya no puedes hacer nada a mi igual me duele que mi hijo no va estar con nosotras, vámonos-dijo acaso estoy... No puede ser acaso el accidente fue terrible que mo... eso no puede ser pero yo estoy aquí voy corriendo hacia ellas, me pongo enfrente de ellas diciendo que "no fallecí" o "estoy enfrente de ustedes" pero al parecer no me escucharon... Veo que van rumbo a la casa veo a Astrid muy mal al parecer mi muerte le causo mucho daño.

Han ya pasado varios días desde aquel y horrible día. Veo a Astrid muy mal aun no lo ha superado cada vez mi madre va de visita para ver el estado de mi rubia y mi hijo. Ahora que mi rubia esta sola me pongo celoso ¿Por qué? Bueno, ahora Eret va de visita a decirle a Astrid que si Quería a dar una vuelta con el mi rubia siempre decía que no, por el lado bueno ella lo rechazaba. El no va a dejar de insistir, todos estos días siempre la invita a salir ella dice que no que bien ¿No? Eso no importa estoy feliz de que voy a ser papá pero luego tengo razones de no estarlo ¿Porqué?

1.- No va tener su padre a su lado como una familia.

2.- Que mi rubia se case con otro y el otro lo valla a criar como su hijo.

3.- Bueno no tengo nada en mente.

.

.

.

"Cuatro meses y medio"

POV NORMAL

Ahora la panza de Astrid se veía más grande por su embarazo e Hipo siempre ha estado ahí para observarla aun así sentía celos de Eret ya que siempre la invitaba a salir y eso era lo suficiente para que la gota derramara el vaso. Ella jamás va dejar de amar a Hipo y el niño que está creciendo en su vientre era lo mejor que le haya sucedido y todos gracias a Odín era su mayor recuerdo de Hipo a pesar de estar saliendo con Eret. Ahora ambos se están dirigiendo a una cafetería para tomar un café y para que Eret le diga algo a Astrid...

-Oye Astrid me estaba preguntado todos estos cuatro meses y medio siempre quise preguntarte- dijo Eret, Hipo se encontraba ahí realmente celoso, preocupado y enojado de las intenciones de

-Siii...- dijo Astrid.

-Que si tú quisieras ser mi novia- mientras cogía su mano. Astrid estaba en un estado de shock, en ese momento Hipo estaba rogándole a los dioses de que ella dijera que no. Rápidamente Astrid aparto su mano de

-Yo... No Eret yo no puedo estar contigo porque yo amo a Hipo con toda mi alma y eso nadie lo va cambiar, perdón yo solo te considero como un amigo y tener una linda amistad contigo, nada mas- dijo Astrid

En ese momento Hipo que escucho todo lo que dijo Astrid, le dio las gracias a los dioses. Astrid se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a su hogar. Ella andaba sola por las calles de la gran ciudad de Berk que no se dio cuenta que ya era noche así que ella se dirigió a su hogar rápidamente no se dio cuenta que la seguían, solo una cuadra mas y llega a su destino pero un hombre la acorralo directo a un callejón cerrado, ella realmente asustado no sabía qué hacer solo poso su mano en su vientre a modo de protección. Hipo quien siempre la ve ahora no puede ser nada el gritaba y gritaba de que la dejaran en paz pero todo lo que hacía era inútil no podía protegerla como lo había jurado en el altar en el día de su casamiento. Los hombres le exigían a Astrid que entregara todo ella decía que no traía nada. Un hombre saco una navaja, se acerco a Astrid al acercarse le apuñalo con la navaja en su vientre ella cayó al suelo sangrando y sabia que no tenia salvatoria ella ni su bebe.

Astrid y su bebe habían muerto

.

.

.

POV HIPO

-Noooo...-grite

-Hipo, que paso porque gritas así-dijo mi rubia yo pe...nse que ella había mu... Eso no importaba en este momento me levante de donde estaba y la bese como si fuera la última vez. Esperen la estoy besando significa que todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla esto nunca paso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire observe a mi alrededor y estaba en el estudio pero como me dormí en mi escritorio.

-Hipo, pasa algo-pregunto

-Sí, solamente cuanto tiempo estaba dormido-

-Bueno, desde las 3:00 de la tarde-

-He estado dormido y no me despertaste-

-Bueno, no sabía porque salí cuando estabas dormido y no quería molestarte, por cierto quiero decirte algo importante hoy en la cena-

-Y porque no me lo dices ahorita- dije haciendo puchero.

-No mi chico dragón es una sorpresa- ella solo me decía así porque me encanta los dragones.

Ahora tengo curiosidad de lo que me va a decir mi rubia me estoy preparando para la cena y en mi sorpresa le insistí a que me dijera pero no lograba nada.

Estoy sentado en el comedor cenando con mi rubia y ella tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ahora tengo curiosidad será algo bueno o ¿Malo? No Hipo debes de pensar positivo. Ella se levanto de su lugar para coger mi mano y me levanta de mi asiento.

-Hipo, te quiero decir que estoy embarazada-dijo y me quede en shock puede ser es un sueño hecho realidad no lo puedo creer.

-Es enserio lo que me dices- dije mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían mi mejilla. Ella asintió.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero como, como fue que te enteraste-

-Bueno, cada vez que iba a la casa de tu madre siempre tenía antojos, mareos y ascos ella siempre lo notaba y me recomendaba ir al médico pero siempre le decía que estaba bien no era necesario hasta que me convenció y fui al médico hoy y me dio la noticia de estoy embarazada-me explico Realmente estaba feliz y la bese en los labios como si no hubiera mañana.

.

.

.

"un año después"

-En donde estas princesa-dije mientras buscaba a mi hija entre todo el jardín.

-Aquí estas princesa- dije mientas lo cargaba en mis brazos.

-eso fue trampa papi quiero la revancha- chillo mi hija

-sabes que te pareces mucho a tu madre muy competitiva-

-Te escuche Hipo-dijo mi rubia-sabes Kaira te pareces a mi pero más a tu padre que es tan curioso y aventurero-dijo delatándome con mi hija Ahora vivo feliz con mi familia, llego temprano a casa y la mayor parte de mi vida me la dedico a cuidar, querer a mi familia aun así cada mañana era lo mismo con mi rubia siempre la asusto con un soplo al oído.

FIN

 ***Un traje elegante que consiste de un saco negro y pantalones negros, una corbata roja y camisa blanca. Un par de zapatos negros**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y tal vez pronto subiré otra historia no es seguro pero bueno hasta la próxima.**

 **Espero su opinión en un review.**


End file.
